Blizball
by Zequar
Summary: Zequar Sio, a young, handsome teenager who plays Blitzball. He has just moved to July Cit and is rumored to be very good. He tries out for the team and along the way makes new friends and falls in love with the girl of his dreams. R&R to find out more!!


Blitzball  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
Zequar looked outside his school window. Bored as usual, he tapped his pencil on the paper and thought of the day ahead of him. Today, he smiled, was the tryouts for the Blitzball team. He had moved to the new school a couple of week's back. He hardly liked the idea of the move, but knew he had no say so. He was fifteen and couldn't revolt against his parents and win until another three years. So he moved from his hometown of Borann to July City. July City was smaller then Borann, but Zequar was growing to like the town. The bell rung in his third period and he was ready to go eat lunch. Zequar was tall for fifteen. He was 6'1 and weighed 163 pounds. He had shaggy, dirty blonde hair that went down to his neck and had baby blue eyes. He wore a necklace that was given to him by his dad, and a diamond earring in his left ear. He walked down the hallway, not knowing exactly where he was going, since it was his second day of school. He had no friends yet, but knew it wouldn't take any time at all. He passed a group of girls and watched as they giggled and looked as he walked by them. Zequar smiled and realized that the girl's here were much prettier then the ones in Borann. Most of the girls at Borann High were hoes, except for a few. There was one girl he left behind, his sweet heart, Jennifer. He saddened at the thought of probably never seeing her again. He shook the thought from his head and entered the lunchroom. It was very big, considering that the whole school was big. He went to a line and pulled out his wallet. Fifty dollars.Hmm, That should be enough for the week. In the middle of the line he was tapped on the shoulder. He turned around and almost fell over. It was quite possible the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had light brown hair and amazing green eyes. " Hi.You must be the new guy, right? Well I just want to welcome you to July City High, and was wondering if you weren't sitting with anyone, if you would like to sit with me and my friends." Zequar smiled and said, " Sure, I'd love to." She smiled and waited in line with him. " So what's your name?" Zequar looked down at the girl. He guessed she was about 5'4. " Oh, my name is Page." She looked at him and smiled. " My name is Zequar, Zequar Sio." Lunch had been nice and he had remembered everyone by his or her hair color and smile. " So.You guys don't mind if I sit with yall tomorrow, do you?" " No, of coarse not, by the way, what is your next period?" " Oh.Blitzball!" " Are you any good?" " Yeah.I'm ok." Zequar walked away from the group of girls, chuckling to him self. He knew he was good. He was already set to be on the varsity team at Borann High. And for that matter, he was going to be on the starting lineup. Blitzball was an intense underwater sport played with a special ball in a huge spherical arena. The arena allowed everyone playing, the ability to breathe underwater. Zequar's dad used to be a professional blitzball player and had began his son's training when he was six years old. Zequar always practiced his scoring skills, and was an excellent defensive player. He had scored over one hundred and fifty goals in his junior high, in seventh and eighth grade Zequar walked out of the school and across the parking lot to the natatorium, where the practice was held. As he walked in, the smell of water filled his nostrils. It had a sort of smell that only Zequar could smell, a smell that was apart of him. There were more than sixty people trying out for the team. He knew that there would probably be around twenty people chosen ten for the a-team and ten for the b-team. The doors opened and two coaches came in. One was a little shorter than Zequar and the other was at least 6'5. Zequar looked at the person next to him, and introduced himself, " Hey, what's up, my names Zequar." The kid turned around. He was taller, and bigger than Zequar, and had dark hair, and dark eyes. " So.What, were you expecting me to give you my name or something. Ha, what is it to you.fagot!" Zequar ignored him and turned the other way to a kid about five inches shorter than him, with a buzzed haircut. " What's up. My names Zequar." " Hey, my names Aeon. Are the one that moved here from Borann?" " Yeah.why do you ask?" " Well I heard your suppose to be good! Oh and don't mind him" Aeon pointed towards the kid to the right of Zequar, the rude one that he had just talked to. " That's Tank, just another person who thinks he rules the game of blitzball." " Well, I'm ok, oh I'm not paying any attention to him anyway." As Zequar finished the taller of the coaches began to speak. " Ok, My name is Coach B, you can call me Coach, or Coach B. Do not call me "B". I am the A- teams coach, and this is Coach Smith, the B-Teams coach. As you all know this is the tryout for Blitzball. The tryouts will last for three days, and will start in two days. The reason being because most of you need to get physicals. We can only accept around twenty-five people, ten on the a-team, and around fifteen on the b-team. The season doesn't start for around three months, which gives us plenty of time to prepare. If you do have your physical, please come up and give it to me." Zequar along with twenty other people got in line, and handed Coach B the physical forms and sat back down. " The rest of you need to schedule an appointment and get one ASAP. For those who have turned in the forms, go with Coach Smith, and get your practice jerseys. The jerseys were nice, and looked brand new. As it got to Zequar's turn he was handed a black "wet" shirt and black shorts. The locker room was very nice. Spacious, and had plenty of lockers. Zequar sat down on a bench next to the person he had met earlier, Aeon. He studied the shirt and shorts. On the shirt, in red letters was the name of the city, "July City", and under that was a number. Zequar smiled. It was his favorite number.number 1! On his shorts, also in red letters, was the school's mascot, the Abes. " So, what number are you?" Asked Zequar looking over at his new friend. " Eight, what about you?" " Number one! So I meant to ask you, what position do you play?" " I play a wing, you're probably a forward, right?" " Yeah, hopefully I can be left forward, I play better on the left." Aeon nodded. He was ready to see this Zequar in action, if all the rumors were true, he just might be able to turn this school around.just maybe.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Aeon swam past an attempted tackle by one of the opposing players, going for the score. Coach B had split everyone up onto different teams, and Aeon's team was down by one point. "Sio, get in there for Williams." Coach B grunted as the left forward, Williams came out of the arena, and Zequar replaced him. It had been the first time Zequar was in, and he was going to make sure the coaches remembered his name. He made a mental note that Tank was on the opposing team. Tank's team had the blitzball, and all five players were driving to the other end of the sphere. Zequar scanned the field of play. He knew the pass was going to Tank, since he was the strongest, so evaded in on the much bigger kid. Sure enough the pass went to Tank, but Zequar was there as the pass was sent to Tank. Zequar swam in his unique dolphin style and left the slower Tank behind him. The goalie's eyes widened as Zequar dropped the ball, and as if in slow motion, kicked it towards the goal. The goalie had only blinked once, and the ball had connected with the net, signaling that Zequar's team had tied it up. Tank had become furious. He immediately took the ball and swam towards Zequar, hoping to plow him over like a bulldozer. Zequar had expected this and charged Tank, and executed his venom tackle. He tackle rendered him unconscious for only a moment, a moment which Zequar took advantage of. He grabbed the blitzball and headed once more towards the opposite goal. Tank recovered and quickly swam after Zequar. Out of the corner of his eye, Zequar saw Aeon above him to his left. As Tank went in for a tackle, Zequar passed the ball behind his back to his friend. Aeon caught the ball and swam a little closer to go for the goal. He kicked it in as hard as he could, sending the goalie into the net with the ball. The coaches looked at each other and smiled. On his clipboard, beside Zequar and Aeon's name, he checked off " A-team". Coach B thought to himself. They are good.damn good. 


End file.
